


Only If You're Not Crazy

by 8wolff



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fanfic, M/M, Magic, Seongyeol's superior plotting, Smut, True Love, YaDong yadong, but not really, i just love, infinite, is also the word for porn, strange plot devices, that are never explained, that this OTP name, trust INFINITE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: Title: Only If You're Not CrazyChapters: OneshotCharacters: Infinite, YaDong, Dongwoo, HoyaWarnings: boyxboy, smut, pwpRating: NC-17Genre: AU - college. Or, it was supposed to be, but Infinite keep commandeering my stories... o(╥﹏╥)oThe pen had not been worth stealing.





	Only If You're Not Crazy

The pen had not been worth stealing. 

 

Hoya glanced around the empty lecture hall as the setting sun tinted the room in it's romantic hues. The pen had not been worth stealing at all. He sighed, and dropped his bag off his shoulder. Why had he even agreed to this stupid dare in the first place? It's not like Dongwoo would suddenly notice him and fall madly in love with him because he was returning a pen the other hadn't even seemed to have noticed was missing. Family heirloom, my ass, Lee Sungyeol. 

Still, because of his inability to admit defeat, and largely due to the tiny sliver of hope that just maybe one of Sungyeol's ridiculous brainwaves would actually work, Hoya was now sitting alone in the empty lecture hall of the probably already empty campus grounds. 

He was going to get that choding back so hard for this humiliation. Dongwoo had looked at him like he was drunk, and Hoya had rushed off in a panic without even actually giving the pen back. 

That's right, Hoya was still holding it in his hand. He put it down gently on the table in front of him, and stared it. It was plain. Ordinary. Boring. Silver body, and black grip near the end with a click top. It wasn't even expensive looking. 

Hoya placed one hand on top of the other, rested his chin on them and stared at the inanimate object, as if it had all the answers in the universe. 

The sun had already set pretty far, and it was getting hard to make out the shape of the pen when Hoya finally spoke. 

"Well?" He looked at the pen expectantly, sitting up, and followed up after a few seconds of silence with, "work your magic." 

Hoya rested his chin onto his hands again. The pen actually looked rather pretty in that lighting, he mused to himself. It was almost glow-

And then the pen really did stop glowing, and Hoya bolted up out of his chair pointing at the piece of stationery lying on the desk in front of him. His yell had been answered by the door flying open, and an extremely ruffled and wound up looking Dongwoo storming into the room.  

"BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" His voice boomed across the room and Hoya flinched. Dongwoo had been looking for him? 

"Huh?" Was Hoya's proudly intellectual reply. 

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!" He stormed across the room. And Hoya would have retreated, except he'd trapped himself in the corner desk. 

"I don't understand-" Hoya's voice trailed off as Dongwoo reached the desk, and snatched up the pen. He was left speechless as he watched Dongwoo cradle it almost like a child and coo soothing words to it. "Wait? You're talking to the pen?" 

Dongwoo turned to leave and on the impulse of instinct, Hoya reached out to grab him. "wait." 

When Dongwoo's eyes fell on Hoya for the first time since his dramatic entrance, Hoya felt himself shudder. It was as though Dongwoo had never even noticed he was there, and now suddenly he had the older man's undivided attention. Hoya's heart started racing. 

"I mean-"

"He's the culprit?" Dongwoo smirked. "Interesting." He stepped around the table, effectively trapping Hoya in the uncomfortable tiny space between chair and desk. 

Hoya could feel himself trembling. What was going on? His mind was racing with a million thoughts. Did Dongwoo have an extremely intense identical twin that nobody knew about? Did he have a personality disorder where he became someone else after sunset? What the hell was going on? He looked wide-eyed from Dongwoo to the pen, still clutched tightly in his hand and his mind flashed with an array of different things he could find for Dongwoo's hands to be clutching onto. 

Hoya dismissed those thoughts as soon as they formed, and looked back up at Dongwoo. Dongwoo's grin widened. "Not so innocent after all." he mused. 

Hoya would have retaliated with some snarky comment, but Dongwoo had closed the distance between them, pressing Hoya's back up against the wall as he pressed his own body against Hoya's front. 

Later on, Hoya will vividly recall the way he tasted, and smelt, and felt. He's memory of this moment will impress him with the clarity it embedded itself into his mind, and in the morning it will be to this particular moment that Hoya will find release under the effective drone of the shower. 

Right at that moment though, Hoya forgets everything, and all he knows is the hand in his pants and the hot kisses on his neck. 

He doesn't even marvel at the odds of that moment playing out the way it had, he just threads a hand in Dongwoo's hair and loses himself in it. 

It doesn't take long for Dongwoo to have the younger boy on his back on the floor, his shirt pushed open on either side of his torso, arms still in the sleeves, and pants unbuckled and open. Hoya is arching under him as Dongwoo kisses and licks his way down Hoya's body, one hand never stopping the alternating between slow strokes and tight squeezing administered to Hoya's pulsing manhood. 

Hoya could feel his heart beating hard as Dongwoo reached his pelvis. He tried to prepare himself for it, but the wind was still knocked out of his lungs when he felt Dongwoo take him into his mouth. 

The older boy was sucking on him mercilessly, and Hoya felt sure that his legs would cramp up with how hard he was squeezing his toes. He briefly wondered about how Dongwoo could be so unbelievably good at this. 

Hoya was so focused on the feeling of Dongwoo's mouth on him, that he never even noticed that Dongwoo was removing his own clothes. He definitely felt the finger slide into him (later Hoya will wonder where the lube had come from), and would have tried to get away, but Dongwoo was so overwhelmingly good at what he was doing, and Hoya was incredibly easily distracted right then, and so he'd inevitably reverted back to gripping tightly onto Dongwoo's hair as he allowed himself to be swept away by the double stimulation. 

Hoya winced when Dongwoo pushed another finger into him, but that was soon forgotten when Dongwoo had located the bundle of nerves his fingers could reach. 

Hoya could not believe that anything could feel so amazingly, intensely pleasurable. He never even noticed it when Dongwoo added a third and fourth finger. Hoya just enjoyed the waves threatening to undo him. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware of being proud of himself for lasting out as long as he had, but his grip on himself was slipping, and he tried to warn Dongwoo in broken words and gasps, but Dongwoo didn't stop, and Hoya came hard. 

His mind was still foggy in the post orgasm-bliss, but he felt Dongwoo remove his fingers, and shift up his body. He knew what was coming, how could he not?, and even though he tried to prepare himself, he still let out a short yelp as Dongwoo pushed himself into Hoya's body, leaning his chest down so their skin was touching as he rocked gently and his lips sought out Hoya's. 

Hoya could taste the new bitterness added to Dongwoo's unique taste, and his mind briefly reminded him of why that taste was there, and normally Hoya would have been disgusted by that act but right at that moment he just needed Dongwoo so badly that instead he pulled the older man closer to himself, and slid one hand down to help push Dongwoo deeper into himself. 

Dongwoo picked up his pace a little, and lifted himself up onto his elbows. 

"So hot." He whispered into Hoya's ear. " So tight. So soft. Perfect." Hoya felt heat rush through his body as he realized that Dongwoo was describing what it felt like inside him. 

He dared to look at Dongwoo's face, to take in the way his face looked in a moment like this one, the way he shone with the moonlight reflecting off of the sweat coating his body. 

He felt something stir inside his chest when Dongwoo looked up and straight into his eyes, like a rush of adrenaline. 

"So beautiful." Dongwoo cupped the side of Hoya's face for a few seconds that felt incredibly intense and intimate and completely out of place for their current activities. Then his hand was dragging back down Hoya's body, and wrapping around his half-hard length and Hoya's mind shut down as Dongwoo's body moved in ways Hoya's brain could not comprehend. 

It wasn't too long after that that Hoya saw stars behind his eyelids and felt the heat from Dongwoo's own release explode into him. 

After his mind had cleared enough to think, Hoya felt two things: incredibly hungry, and incredibly tired. Dongwoo was still panting over him, his arms shaking in the aftermath. There was a horrible squelching noise when Dongwoo pulled himself out, and Hoya groaned at the feeling. 

He'd complain about the burning and unsanitary acts after he'd rested a while, he decided when Dongwoo lay down next to him and wrapped an arm across his torso. The consequences could wait.

Abandoned on the floor about three feet away, Dongwoo's pen faded from the faint glow it had been emitting. 

The pen had not been worth stealing, but Hoya would do it all over again.

 

~♡끝♡~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry about the pen.  
> Don't question the pen.  
> Simply allow the pen to pen.   
> It is Dongwoo's pen after all...


End file.
